Baby Momma Drama
by TeamEdward2010
Summary: Bella and the Cullens finally go off to college. But Bella needs a break from Edward and his family. Will the family be able to handle the drama that will unfold after Bella comes back from a holiday vacation that she spent with Jacob Black? All human.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have just started college at Dartmouth.  
How will everyone handle the drama that will unfold after Bella goes home for the holiday break and visits Jacob? _

* * *

"We're finally here! Out of high school and now in college. And I get to share a room with you Edward. I love that they have co-ed dorm rooms. What could be better then spending everyday with you?" Bella said excitedly. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper were arriving at Dartmouth University with Rosalie and Emmett riding in their own car right behind them.

"Bella, let's go see our room." Edward said while grabbing all of their suitcases. They all checked in and found out that Rosalie and Emmett's room was on the fifth floor while everyone else's was on the fourth. Alice and Jasper's room was connected to Edward and Bella's.

"OH MY- They have queen size beds! And we have an awesome kitchen!" Alice squealed from her room. Bella just looked at Edward and shook her head. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Let's go out to eat once were done unpacking. I want to have fun before we start classes tomorrow." Edward said. An hour later, all six were out eating and having fun. "Emmett open your mouth and catch this fry," Edward laughed. The "food catching" went on with everyone for a good ten minutes before a manager came over and told them to knock it off or get out.

"Oh, Edward, I had so much fun tonight. I love you. You're my world and I don't know what I would do with out you," Bella said while looking sweetly into Edwards green eyes. They leaned in and gave each other an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you too Bella," Edward exclaimed with all the love in the world shinning from his eyes.

"Geez, will you guys wait until were out of the car to do that?" Jasper groaned. Bella and Edward just laughed and got out of the car to walk up to their room.

"I'm going to take a shower tonight so I don't have to do it in the morning," Bella said. After she got out of the shower with wet hair, she snuggled up to Edward on his bed and got relaxed. "I love you so much. You're my rock."

Edward kissed her forehead and said "I love you too but we need to get rest for classes tomorrow. You don't want to be late and fall asleep on your first day," he joked.

The next couple of days was filled with homework and studying non-stop. Bella filled out an application for a job in the main office building and got the job. "I love my job Edward. I only work 3 days a week and do paper work."

Everything was going perfectly between Bella and Edward.

_A couple of weeks later, near Thanksgiving, things began to fall apart. _

"Edward, can you stop being so over protective! I want to go grab a stupid turkey for Thanksgiving. There is only a bit of snow out and I'll be fine" Bella furiously said. Bella was getting frustrated at Edward because he has been so overprotective lately.

"Love, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know how I worry, but it's all out of love" Edward explained. Edward gave that dazzling smile to Bella and all was forgotten. "I'm sorry for being overly protective and yes, you can go."

Bella grabbed her car keys and went to leave. When she got to the door, Edward suddenly said "Now I don't even get a kiss goodbye. You haven't been telling me bye for a couple of weeks. What's wrong?"

Bella quickly walked back, gave him and kiss and said that nothing was bothering her. When she got into her car, she sighed. "I'm finally not with him. He is suffocating me," Bella sighed to herself. When she reached the store, her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID—_Jacob Black_.

Bella smiled to and answered the phone, "Hey Jake!" They started to catch up since they haven't talked in about a year.

"What are you doing this Thanksgiving? Do you want to come back home and celebrate with me? It'll be a good vacation for you since you have been hard at work studying for the last couple of months." Jacob said.

"I am just staying up here at the dorm and having a dinner with Edward and the Family. But, going home for a vacation sounds wonderful. How about I come home the Friday after Thanksgiving and spend the weekend with you?" Bella said. Jacob agreed and they got off the phone a little while later.

When Bella got home she was so happy. Edward saw her and said "Why are you so happy babe?" Bella decided to break the news to him now rather then later, since she knew that he was going to be worried. His face lit up when she told him. "That's fantastic that you want to go home to visit your dad after Thanksgiving."

Later on that night, Bella was feeling pretty bad. _"I didn't technically lie to him. I just didn't tell him that I would also be seeing Jacob. Well… that I would pretty much be spending the whole weekend with him and not my dad," _Bella thought to herself before she fell asleep.

Thanksgiving finally came around and the morning of was a total disaster. "Just get out Emmett! You've made a huge mess out of everything. BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT NOW," Bella screamed when she walked into the kitchen and say turkey stuffing all over the counters and floor, cranberry sauce spilled over the table. Emmett and Jasper started to have a food fight with everything. "I'm so sick of being here all the time. I'm so glad that I'm going home tomorrow!"

Once dinner was finally served, Bella was totally drained. She barely had enough energy to eat the dinner. "Bella, where is the turkey gravy?" Edward asked.

"Your stupid brothers ruined pretty much everything! I had to run back and forth to different stores to find everything and I forgot the gravy. YOU COOK IT IF YOU WANT EVERYTHING!!" Bella snapped and stormed to her room while slamming the door.

Rosalie said "Trouble in paradise Edward?"

Edward sighed. "Nothing has been going right between us lately. I can never seem to make her happy anymore. That's why I'm so glad that she is going on vacation. She needs to get away from everything and just have a relaxing weekend with her father. I hope that this little vacation will just bring us closer together."

"She has been really edgy lately," Alice states "Maybe you guys have just been around each other to much. She might need some space since you guys have pretty much been inseparable for three years, since junior year. Just give her time and a little space Edward. Everything will work out perfectly, trust me."

Edward got up from the table after Bella. "_I hope she has cooled down some,"_ Edward thought.

Knock, Knock

"Can I come in Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Bella was sobbing into her pillow on her bed when Edward walked in. She looked up and nodded to him. "I didn't mean to be rude Bella. I would never do that to you intentionally and you know that. I don't know what has been going on between us lately… but I would give you the world if I could in a heart beat. I want to fix whatever rut we're in and move on."

"I don't think I can do this Edward. All the school work and work stress has been getting to me. I just snap at every little thing that you do and it's not fair to you. I just need a little time to put everything in order," Bella cried while looking into Edward's eyes.

"Are you saying that you want a break from me Bella? Because if that is what you want or need, then we can go on a break. You know I love you and I will forever, no matter what you decide," Edward stated.

Bella nodded her head yes and cried harder. "I'm sorry but I think that it will be for the best; to see how things go. I love you…. But I need a break, not just from you, but everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry about the wait. I do have finals coming up so i've been studying a bit. I hope you like this chapter! Some one asked for twist and turns and yes this story has em' :)_**

Bella walked in the familiar door and was instantly relieved

Bella walked into the familiar door and was instantly relieved. The shabby house gave her such a sense of tranquility. She loved the sight of the falling about kitchen and chairs. And she loved the look of Charlie in his favorite chair, the recliner in the living room. Everything in this house brought back awesome memories of all the good (and some not-so-good) and bad times in this house. She smiled and walked in the living room.

"Bella, you're here! I'm so happy to see you! How is college life treating you?" Charlie gushed when Bella walked into the room.

"I'm fine Charlie. College is good, but you get soo much work and my job is a lot more demanding then what I thought it would be." Bella put her stuff down and went straight for the refrigerator.

"Welcome to the real world sweetie and I don't have much in the fridge. I tend to eat out a lot more then usual these days," he grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, do you want to go down to the reservation tonight because they want to have a big party since you're coming home. Billy said that 'he was just relieved to know that you're still alive'. I have no clue what that means but… would you want to go? Jacob will be there."

"Yeah, I really want to see Jacob and the gang. I haven't seen any of them in soo long. I miss just hanging out with Jacob," Bella said wistfully.

"Well come on then, we can eat there," Charlie said excitedly.

Once they arrived there, they were immediately ambushed by Jacob, Billy, and the boys you know their names. Everyone started speaking at once. "Bella, you're here!" "About time you came back Bella." "How is college life Bella?!" "How are you doing?"

Jacob immediately grabbed Bella out of the car and gave her a huge bear hug. "I've missed you so much Bella!" Jacob smiled.

"Let's go in the back and eat. Billy has been barbequing for a while." Sam said from the back of the group.

While they were eating and having fun, Bella felt like she was home. _"Finally…stress free and having so much fun. I should visit home more often," _Bella thought.

"Why don't you and Jacob go catch up? I know you guys are dying to see what's up with each other," Charlie said to Bella.

Jacob looked up at Bella and nodded toward the house. They both got up and walked slowly to the house. "How are… they… treating you down there?" He questioned.

"Good. Maybe to good though," she sighs "Edward and me are having some issues right now. And god… he is just… ALWAYS THERE! Do you know what I mean?" Bella asked.

Jacob barked out a laugh. "Let's go to my room, so we'll have some privacy. You never know who will walk in here."

Once they got to his room, Jacob lazily lay on his bed and Bella sat on the edge of the bed, awkwardly.

"I don't bite Bella," Jacob said jokingly. Bella laughed at herself for being silly. _"We're best friends. We can lie on a bed without sleeping together. OMG…Get yourself together girl,"_ Bella thought. Bella laid down near Jacob, but he put his arm underneath her neck and moved her to lie over his chest. "Much better," he whispered contently. "Now tell me about the problems you're having with your freak of a boyfriend."

Bella giggled and said, "He's not a freak but we just see each other all the time; in class, in the dorm, out with friends. Everywhere. I love him and all but he is just very overprotective and worrisome and just… suffocating. I told him that we needed and break and I think that it will help a lot."

Jacob just nodded and listened to her.

"He just makes me feel like I have to live up to his standards since he is just so PERFECT. He gets a 4.0 easily, he excels at his job, he has an awesome relationship with everyone… he just makes me feel guilty for not being him, pretty much. God… I need a break so much." Bella sighs. After a few moments of just sitting in happy silence she continued with, "Thank you Jake, for bringing up the idea of coming back home for a visit. I really needed it." Bella looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"_God, he is so good looking. And I feel just perfect in his arms. He makes me feel loved and wanted. I could have this feeling all the time if I really wanted it. Why shouldn't I just give into our feelings for each other? He likes me and I like him... so why not?"_ Bella questioned to herself.

Bella continued to look up into his eyes when he said, "I've really missed you Bella and you look absolutely beautiful. If you were mine, I would treat you like you were a princess. And you know how much I am in love with you Isabella Swan," Jacob said lovingly. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. He leaned forward and lightly started to kiss her forehead and her eye lids.

"I love you," he whispered. When he moved down to capture her lips with his, he smiled. _"She's returning the kiss,"_ Jacob thought. He continued to worship her body with his caresses and kisses when he stopped and asked, "Are you sure you want this Bella? I don't want you to regret anything."

Bella laughed and kissed him back. "I want this so bad… and I have no clue why I have been denying myself this for years. You have been my best friend and I love you too Jake." She yanked his shirt off and pulled him on top of her. Since he was definitely not misreading her signals, he continued on.

Afterwards, Jacob starting laughing. "What are you laughing about?!" Bella gave him a glare.

"Not you love. It's just that we should get back to the party before people realize what were doing. Well… not doing, did." He smiled. Both of them got dressed and joined the party.

"Man, you guys were catching up for a while. Almost 40 minutes. What could have taken that long?" Sam whispered into Jacob's ear knowingly. Jacob looked up at him and blushed. Sam just backed away with his hands up, chuckling quietly.

* * *

**_I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Write reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P

Bella's P.O.V

Beep, Beep, Beep.

The alarm clock in my old room was going off.

"Argh… shut up!" I stumbled over to the clock and clicked the off button. The clock read 9:45 A.M.

I walked down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; nothing was in the refrigerator. Just then, my phone went off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the ID; it was Jacob.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked happily.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? I'm calling to see if you want to go out to eat with me," Jacob said. "There's this little breakfast place that opened up about 4 months ago and it's about 40 minutes away. I heard that it's pretty good, so do you want to go?"

"Oh My-You're a life saver! There is no food in Charlie's fridge and I'm _starving,_" I laughed.

Ten minutes later Jacob came to pick me up and we were on our way to the restaurant, which I found out was called Millers Inn. I dressed in ripped blue jeans and a plain, blue knit sweater.

"You look really good Bells," Jacob said while kissing me lightly on the cheek. I blushed and said thanks. Jacob ran around to the passenger side door and opened it for me.

"Thank you. That's sweet of you Jake," I said as I am jumping in the seat. He quickly ran around to the driver's side and got into the car. After he started the car and reversed out of Charlie's driveway, he grabbed my hand to hold onto. I grinned at him and leaned into him.

"I hope this place is good, everyone has been saying only good things about it," Jacob grinned enthusiastically.

I just rolled my eyes at him and muttered, "All you think about is food."

"HA-HA-HA. Nu-uh… I like, no love, to think about you. And I was dreaming about you last night after you left," he smirked down at me. "I would also like to have a repeat of last night if you don't mind."

I acted indignantly and smacked his shoulder while laughing, "Nice… but we might be able to have a repeat of last night, only if you're good though"

The ride was peaceful and relaxing. _"This is exactly what I am looking for this weekend; Relaxation and Fun!" _I thought.

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was amazing. The building was modeled after an 1800 time period Inn. It has huge towers like it was a castle and it is blue. But the inside is even more amazing. It was all open, three floors and the staircase was marble. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Whoa, look at this place. It's fantastic. I have never even been in a place this nice before. I hope the food is as good as the building looks," I thankfully said to Jacob.

Jacob looked at me and said, "Maybe after we eat, we can get a room upstairs and stay here today. What do you think about that?" He looked so happy and excited that I couldn't say no to him. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was wrong.

"_I know I'm on a break with Edward, but that doesn't mean that I should just start sleeping with my best friend. But, oh-I feel so happy with him. Not the intense love I feel with Edward, but I feel content for right now. But… Edward won't find out, so I mine-as-well have a little fun while I'm up here on vacation," _I thought to myself. My brief feelings of guilt and dishonesty flew out the window when I saw how he was looking at me. His eyes were showing nothing but love for me and I couldn't break his heart by telling him no.

"Okay. I would love spending a day with you Jake. I had fun last night and I really need a weekend of fun and relaxation!" I said to him.

A waitress, dressed in a Dutch outfit, came to seat us at a table. Once we were at a table, Jake surprised me by saying, "Is that all I am to you Bella? A good weekend? A Fun time? I hope I'm more to you then that. You know that I'm in love with you and have been for a couple of years now. I was hoping that this little "break" that you have with Edward right now would be... a final break, you know? I want us to be together. I want you for my own Isabella."

"_I'm soo fricken confused! I know that he loves me, but I didn't realize that he was IN love with me. I love him too, but I know that I'm not IN love with him. I am in love with Edward…," _Bella thought.

"Um... I don't know Jacob. I'm home for a _visit_. How will I be able to see you if we dated? When would I be able to see you? I live down in North Carolina…. I live with Edward, Jake. We are on a break right now because of all the stress but I don't really know how that is going to play out. I don't know if we are going to get back together or not. All I know is that I am here for a break and I don't want to have any more stress added onto everything else. Can you understand that Jake? I just want to have a care-free weekend… for once, please," I practically begged him to understand me.

Jacob looked and me and completely understood what I wanted from this weekend and let everything drop.

"_He understands me and listens to me," _Bella thought.

We ordered a plateful of these huge blueberry waffles and sausages and orange juice. It was so fulfilling and tasty that I just wanted to take a nap afterwards. It was one of the best meals that I've had in a very long time (seeing as I didn't get all that great of food while living with Charlie.)

After the meal, Jacob rented a room for the day and we both sauntered upstairs to room 16. The room was soo pretty. It was painted off-white with white, lace curtains and a big king size bed. The quilt on the bed was soo fluffy and felt awesome to lie on. I lie down on the bed and fell asleep with in a few minutes.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in Jake's arms and felt wonderful. I just studied him. He has the longest eyelashes and his skin tone is a beautiful copper color. I gently skimmed my fingers over his high cheekbones and he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," I apologized.

He just smiled, grabbed my hand that I was caressing his face with and kissed my palm. "It's not a problem. I like being woke up by you," he said. He reached out and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward to him. "Kiss me," he commanded.

I kissed him deeply and then we had a repeat of the night before. It was amazing and I was sad to leave later on that evening. It was hard parting with him when he dropped me off at Charlie's house. I didn't want to see him go but I knew that I also had Sunday with him too. So, I kissed him goodnight and went up to my bed. I was too exhausted to even take a shower.

"_I'll take one in the morning,"_ I thought lazily to myself. I plopped myself on my bed and was ready to fall into a deep sleep when my phone went off.

I had a text message from someone. Annoyed, I grabbed my phone and saw that the text message was from Edward.

**From: Edward**

**To: Bella**

**Goodnight, love. I hope you're having a good weekend, I love you. **

**3 Edward.**

I saw the message and all of the feelings that I have been denying myself rushed in on me; guilt for being with Jacob, my anger at myself for doing to Edward and my anger at Edward for not respecting me enough to just let me have my weekend like I asked, and finally, the love I felt for Edward.

"_I have no clue what I'm going to do. I have two amazing guys who both love me, and I love them both back. But I am IN love with one and the other one I love like a best friend. I am completely comfortable with one and the other one I feel like I have to impress…Argh. They both have pro's and con's. I have no clue what I'm going to do once this weekend is over…," Bella contemplated while lying in bed. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's P.O.V **

I was lying on my bed at the dorm room just thinking; Thinking about Bella, college, my family and just… life, in general.

"_I hope I'm not pushing her away by smothering her. I know she feels under pressure from me; but how do I change? Maybe I should just call her to see how she is doing….?" I wondered. _

I picked up the phone and started to text her:

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Love, I know we have been having problems but we can move past this…**

"_Argh… she's going to think that I'm making this out to seem like it's nothing and she is _definitely_ not going to like that," I groaned to myself, "Maybe this one will do…?"_

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Bella, I want you to understand that I'm not trying to smother you, I'm just trying to…**

I shook my head and sighed,_ "That's not it either." _So, I erased it and started over again. But I couldn't find the 'right' thing to say that would make everything okay.

So, I contemplated several more different text messages before I just gave up.

"_I've been working over an hour to try to say the 'perfect' thing and it's not coming. I want to show her how I feel… but how can I when she is over one thousand miles away?"_

I got up from my bed and started to pace the large room with my phone in my hand.

"_She's probably in Forks, having a horrible weekend and I will probably just make it worse by texting my feelings or explanations to her. Maybe I should just leave here alone for this weekend, since all she wanted was time," I thought deeply. _

I finally gave up, thinking that it would be best to just leave her alone for the time being.

-**Saturday**-

I got up early and was exhausted from having no sleep. I kept on tossing and turning all night because the only thing I could think about was Bella. Even when I did fall asleep, I had a horrible dream about our relationship. I shuddered even thinking about it…

**-Flashback to dream-**

"_Bella come back," I screamed for her in my dream. _

_I am running in a pitch black forest and I can't find her. But, I can hear her laughing in the distance and every time I think I'm getting close to her, she ends up further away. What made it worse was that I could hear her laughing with someone else. And it sounded like she was having a blast with this person and it just made me so frustrated for some odd reason. So, I would just run harder towards her angelic voice. _

"_Bella love, come to me," I yelled again. _

_That was when a male voice said, "She's mine now. You lost her! You have been a horrendous boyfriend and she has now run to my arms. If you find her, I might give her back," he laughed menacingly. _

I woke up from that dream, drenched in sweat. _"I have no clue what that dream means! I have no clue where this fear of her being with someone else came from. I know that I might have been pushing her away lately, but I don't think that I could have driven her into someone else's arms; she wouldn't do that to me, " I thought._

I chided myself for even thinking that about Bella.

Bella loves me. Period. We might be having some troubles right now, but we will move past this… I hope.

"_I need to talk to someone about this. Who can I go to?" I thought._ I didn't want to go to a person that would tell someone else and I wanted to go to a person who would give me solid, good advice about what I should do. That's when a light bulb went off… Alice!

I quickly threw on some clothes and knocked on our adjoining door to Alice's room.

"I know that it's kind of early but I really need to talk to you Alice. I need a shoulder right now,"I said through the door.

After a few moments, Alice opened the door in a long t-shirt and stepped into my room. "We can talk in your room, since Jasper is still sleeping and he is sort of... um, naked," she giggled.

I gave a short chuckle and immediately started to pour out everything to her. Everything about the fights we've been having lately, to what we've both said, what I've been thinking and finally, my dream that I had last night.

Alice sighed. "I thought something was wrong between you two. You guys have been so tense around each other, these last couple of weeks especially. Well, first of all, I don't think that that dream has any true bearings on the situation at hand. I think that you're just scared to lose her and you don't honestly think that she is cheating on you. Secondly, I think that you did the right thing about not texting or calling her last night. She really needs this weekend and I think that contacting her would have just made things worse at this point. The only advice that I can give you is to giver her some space… She is hurting right now and we all need to respect her right now by leaving her_ alone_," she said to me.

I just nodded my head. She didn't tell me anything that I already didn't know, but I needed to hear it just to make sure that I was making the right decision. So, I thanked her and excused myself.

"I think I'm going to go running today," I said while I was walking out of the door. "If you need me, call me. But, only if it's an emergency, please."

Right when I stepped on the pavement outside, I started to run. I ran around the campus (which is huge by the way) and I ran for over two hours before I finally stopped. I might have been keeping my body busy, but I couldn't stop my brain from thinking about Bella. So I thought about what I should say to her, if she happened to call me.

"_Which was very unlikely," I thought to myself._

Afterwards, I went to the gym to swim and work out. I did a pretty good job of not thinking about her all day. I only thought about her when I was not completely busy. So, I pushed myself _hard_ all day.

But, at night, when I finally went back to my room, I started to think about her again.

"_I need to say something to her. I want to let her know that I'm thinking about her and this messed up situation right now," I thought. _

I finally came up with a good thing that I could say to her that wouldn't seem like I was pushing her to make any decision about us but I did put my feelings into it.

I started to text out:

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Good night, love. I hope you're having a good weekend, I love you.**

**Love, Edward**

And I pressed the send button.

"I hope I made the right decision by doing this," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**_I promise to have longer chapters next time, since I have no school now!! : ) _**

**_Please review!! It truly does make a person write faster because they are inspired more. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's P

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Wake up Jake," said Sam while shaking me. "Why are you sleeping on my couch?"

I looked up at Sam and said, "Dude after I dropped Bella off last night, it was too late to go home without my dad reaming me, so I just crashed here." I groaned, but sat up.

"Man, what time is it?" I asked Sam

"It's nine. Do you want to eat breakfast with me? Emily is still sleeping, so we can talk."

I looked around and nodded my head and said, "But I can't stay long; I want to spend as much time as I can with Bella this weekend."

"I understand man. But I want to warn you to not get your hopes up. I hope you remember high school and what she chose then. She chose _him _and not you." Sam said seriously.

I walked over to where Sam sat down at the table and poured both of us a cup of coffee. "I know what you're worried about. Trust me, I'm worried to. I don't want to have my heart broken like I did a couple of years ago. She ripped out my heart by choosing _him,_"I growled, "over me. But I honestly think she might be coming home to me for good. I think she's done with him."

I didn't want to pour out my heart to Sam, and I definitely didn't plan on it, but it just sort of happened. I was telling him everything that I was feeling and hoping. Sam was a really good listener and he spoke to me bluntly and honestly.

"Please, Jacob, just don't get your hopes up. We all love her, but you know that she has this… _connection_… to him that no one can explain. And a connection like that doesn't just go away after a weekend. I want you to realize that it's a good possibility that she might go back to him since he is going to the same college that she is. She will see him all the time."

I sighed. "I know and I'm just going to have to persuade her to stay with me and to make a family. So... I'm just going to call her and just spend the day with her. Thanks for the coffee, food and well… listening to me. Thanks Sam, I really mean it."

I stood up and thought,_ "I only have one more day to convince Bella to stay in Forks with me and to not return to school. I know if she returns her…boyfriend… will want to get back with her and she might cave in to him. I can't let that happen." _

"I need to go. See you later, man." I waved goodbye and rushed out to my car. While I started my car, I dialed Bella's cell phone and waited for her to pick up.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hey, Jake. Isn't it a little early for phone calls?" she laughed. "It's like 9:30 A.M."

I asked if she wanted to meet me up at the beach in La Push and she agreed. So, twenty minutes later that's where I was… waiting for her to show up.

"_Okay… I need to convince her to stay. But how?I could tell her that I love her and maybe…Eh… I'll just wing it when it comes time. I don't want to over think this and totally blow it."_

I looked down at my watch and saw she still had about ten minutes. That was plenty of time for me to completely freak out about this. Finally, I heard her walking up to me.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind and sighed. "Hey," she said sweetly.

I grabbed her hand and guided her to sit down on the sand next to me. She immediately snuggled close to me and we sat in silence for a couple of moments before she said, "This moment is magically. I feel peaceful and the lord knows that I need peace right about now!"

"Why?" I curiously asked. "Hasn't this weekend been good?" I joked.

She looked up at me and I could see the turbulence in her eyes. "He texted me last night."

That was all she had to say to ruin the moment. We both fell into a silence. "Bella, don't go," I pleaded.

She slowly withdrew herself from my embrace and I immediately regretted that I asked her like that. I sounded like a little kid begging her to stay with me.

"Jacob, I have to go back to school. I can't just leave; If I leave then I will lose my scholarship," Bella said.

I shook my head. "That's not what I mean. I want you to stay with me. You can go back to school, just don't go back to him. Please. I want us to live happily ever after together and have a family. I love you Bella and I think it's time that we made things serious. Don't get me wrong, this weekend was fun. But it was way too casual for my liking." I looked at her and saw her breaking into a hundred little pieces.

"Please don't make me choose Jacob. You know I love you…"

"But you won't stay with me," I cut off. I pushed her off of me and stood up. "So I'm just a memorable weekend to you, huh? Do you honestly think that you can just come home and mess with the poor sap that likes you when ever you fancy to? Whenever you get into a little fight with prince charming? Bella… this is a one time offer. Take me now… or just stop breaking my heart and wasting my time," I stormed at her. "The last time you made your decision, you weren't happy! I can make you happy Bella. I can give you everything that you've ever wanted. You choose wrong last time and we all know it. I'm better for you and you know very well, that your father would rather have you with me then _him_!"

I kneeled down in front of her and watched tears fall from her eyes. "We both know that you made the wrong decision last time and I'm just asking you to think before you make this decision," I whispered to her.

Bella looked into my eyes and said, "Jake, I'm going home tonight. How can I make this decision by then?"

"You don't have to make the decision now. You can always go home and just think about it for a while. Just stay away from him while you think about it… so you can fairly make up your mind without him worming his way into your heart and mind again. Can you please do that for me?" I was begging now, but I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

While looking into her eyes, I saw her thinking about everything. I saw that I was causing her pain but I just wanted her to be mine. _"Once she see's that I'm right for her, she will look back on this time and think 'He was just doing that for my own well being'." _

After a few moments, she nodded her head and gave me a shaky, "Yes."

"_That is enough for me right now," _I thought. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on me shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before she stated, "I have to leave now. I still have to pack up my stuff and drive to the airport."

"Can I drive you to the airport?" I asked

"I don't think that that would be a good ideal right now. I think that we should just part ways for now and think about everything," she said quietly.

So, we said out goodbyes to each other with one last parting kiss. She got into her car and left. I felt like she was taking something of me with her and I smiled contently.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"_No, no, no, no…" _I thought while I was pulling out of Jacob's driveway._ "I don't need this right now. I can't deal with this. Why would he put that type of pressure on me? Well... it's not like I'm not getting it from Edward to; with that text message that he sent me last night. Oh no... What am I going to do? I might lose both of them if I'm not careful. OH MY-That can't happen. Edward is like my water; I would die with out him and Jacob is like my air; I need to take a fresh breath once in a while. They are both very important to me." _

I groaned and quickly drove home. I walked into Charlie's kitchen and found him sitting at the table.

"_Don't tell me that I'm going to get crap from him too… I so don't need this too!" _I thought frantically.

"Bella sweetie, can you sit down for a minute please?" Charlie asked politely. "You know that I'm not a really emotional person, so I'll try to be brief with this. I love you sweetie and I only want what's best for you. Are you having a good time down in North Carolina? Because if you're not, you can always come back home and no one will blame you if it's not working out for you. Because well… I miss you, a lot. And I know that Jacob misses you a hell of a lot too."

"Dad, Duke is my new home. Yes, it's stressful with my job and work and stuff but I'll work through it. It's all in the process of finding myself. And no, I'm not coming back here to live. I know that you guys miss me and I will write more and try to visit again before the years over, but I'm definitely not doing to quit just because you guys miss me."

"_Argh… I need to go back to Duke. Forks' is stressful," _I thought eerily.

"Okay sweetie, I'm just checking. It's my job as a father to make sure that you're all right," Charlie got up and hugged me. It felt nice to have at least one person thinking about _my _welfare and not just their own welfare. "You should go pack up your suitcase and I'll drive you down to the airport."

On the hour drive to the airport, it would have been completely silent if it wasn't for the radio. But I had no problem with that. I had time to think about everything, mainly Edward and Jacob.

Once I was seated on the plane I thought, _"Finally, some peace. No one telling me what to think or feel. Peace, wonderful peace, for a couple of hours." _I leaned back, put on head phones, and dozed off to sleep.

_I was running down the hallways in my dorm. I was being chased my two, dark, hooded people. They were trying to catch me and I knew, if they caught me, I would die. So I ran and ran, trying to find my room. My room was my safe haven, the only place that _they_ couldn't get me. Yet, I couldn't find it, no matter how hard I tried. I was crying to hard and finally, I reached the end of the hall and it was a dead end. I turned around and found that _they _were now stopped and ready for me to give me. They slowly and intimidately, advanced towards me. I slouched down and cried. Suddenly, I was being violently shaken and-- _Woke up Screaming.

"It's okay Miss. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to let you know that it's time to go… Are you okay ma'am?" A good looking man asked me.

I looked around confused and finally realized that I wasn't at my dorm; I was still on the plane. I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. Thank you for waking me up though." He said no problem and left.

When I was out of the airport gate, the relief that I just felt was instantly gone and in its place was a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I was nervous to go home and face Edward. _"What would he say if he knew what I was doing this whole weekend behind his back?" _I thought guiltily. I took out my phone and decided that he at least deserved a text from me so I texted;

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**I arrived at the airport. I'm home! I love you, Bella**

I went to the luggage merry-go-round (whatever their called), to wait for my luggage. Less then two minutes later, my phone buzzed, indicating that I got a text message.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**I'm here waiting for you. I'm sitting on a bench by the luggage thing. Come and find me! **

**Love, Edward**

Surprised, I hurriedly found my luggage and walked around and low-and-behold their Edward was, sitting on a bench looking around for me. Well, I couldn't really see him, but I knew it was him. I couldn't see him because there were dozens of red and white roses on his lap, covering up his face. He looked through the flowers and saw me. He stood up and held them out for me.

"These lovely flowers are for a lovely lady. I hope you like them." I noticed that he was nervous. He was scared of how I would react to him being here. I smiled at him and hugged him. Well, tried to… but couldn't really succeed because of all the flowers between us. But, he understood what I was trying to do and laughed. The tension was instantly gone and we walked to his car to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Listen… I know that I am probably stepping over your boundary that you set up for me by picking you up, but I just wanted to see you. So, I'm not going to apologize for wanting to see you," Edward said while he started up the car to take them to school. "I just thought I should tell you."

After he said his little speech, there was a comfortable silence that fell between them.

"_OH MY GOD! What am I going to do?"_ I reflected as guilt gnawed at my insides. _"Maybe I should tell him…It is his right to know, even though we're technically not together."_

"Edward…I have to tell you someth-,"

"Bella, love, I can't take this. I can't take being away from you," he cut me off. "I just want you to know how I feel. I love you; you are my life. These last couple of months has been horrible…. I just stood by while I seen you drift further and further away from me. And I could do nothing about it. But, I'm willing to change and I just wanted to let you know. I realize that you're not going to make a choice right now or anything, but I just want to put in my two cents before you make up your mind."

Edward looked over at me and he just had on the most sad, pathetic attempt for a smile on that I just started to giggle.

I started to chuckle and I reached up my hand to try and hide my mouth. I guess it didn't work because Edward just had this depressing emotion past his eyes and it made me stop in my tracks. "Oh, no, no, nooo… I'm not laughing at what you said or you… well, yeah I'm laughing at you. But it was just you're smile that you had on. It was such a puppy dog look and it was adorable. I'm sorry," I finished my giggles. I reached for his hand and grasped it.

He slowly looked down at our intertwined fingers and raised my hand up to his mouth. He kissed my hand; it was so gentlemanly that I almost swooned. The touch, that was so familiar, made me feel like there was an electrical shock running through my hand all the way through my body. The feeling was phenomenal.

"_I never get tired of the special things that he does because they make me feel so womanly and wanted," _I thought lightheartedly.

The rest of the twenty minute ride was so serene. The classical music was the only thing to be heard and it was wonderful. I felt completely at home and that was something that I haven't felt with him in such a long time.

Edward helped me to unpack all of my things and left me all alone in our dorm room. He said that he wanted to give me privacy and time to think, so he is going to stay next door in Jasper and Alice's room. But, I know that he is giving me more space and time to think about what he said.

I sighed, _"Because I do have a lot to think about. Edward wants me to give him another chance and all Jacob wants is his first chance to prove to me that he is right for me…But I honestly don't think that Jacob is right for me. He loves me and all, but… to be honest, I could never look at him as anything more as just a friend. I know that it will crush his heart, but he needs to know the truth before he is crushed by be again."_

I lay awake for hours, thinking about Edward and what I was going to do about that whole situation. Should I get back together with him? If yes, then when? Sooner or later? Should I tell Edward about what I did with Jacob? Or will that just break his heart needlessly? I looked over at my digital alarm clock and saw that it was 3:45 in the morning.

I groaned, _"I have to get up in a little over 3 hours…I really need to get to sleep."_

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

I was sitting the cafeteria all by myself, studying for my Calculus test when Rosalie stopped on the other side of the table and leaned over the table towards me.

"So… When are you going to stop being a bitch towards Edward and stop leading him on?" She snapped.

"_WHAT? Where does she get the right to come at me like that?!" _I thought non-to-gently to myself.

"Rosalie, this is none of your business. And I would kindly appreciate it if you got out of mine and Edwards business," I calmly stated.

"You think you're so damn special don't you?! You act like you are just some prim-a-Donna that can do what ever she wants…. God, you're stupid. You're breaking his heart and you don't even CARE!! You don't deserve him and I don't even know why he is waiting for you because you're just vermin that walks around pretending to be a female. You're despicable!" She raged at me.

"_If she only knew what I thought about myself…" _I thought. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love for Edward. And I immediately felt horrible because I realized that was she was saying was one hundred percent true. _Everything_ she said was true.

"_She's just sticking up for him Bella. Keep it together. Don't cry in front of her… don't give her power…" _My eyes started to mist.

"HA! I'm right and you're admitting it!" Rosalie gloated.

I started to grab my book and papers when Edward and Jasper walked over to the table laughing. They went to go put their lunches down at the table when they noticed what was going on.

"What's going on," Edward asked.

I ignored him and hastily brushed past him to get to the dorm room. "Why are you crying...? Bella!" He questioned while trying to keep up with me. Before I got to the steps to go up, he grabbed my arm. "What's going on love? Tell me what Rose said to you."

"She didn't say anything that I didn't know already! She only said that I don't deserve you and that I pretty much shouldn't be alive. Nothing that isn't true. Now please just leave me alone," I broke down and sobbed. I tried to rush past him but he caught me and tightly hugged me.

"Bella, you deserve the whole world and I know that I can't give it to you, but I'm trying. You're beautiful, caring and inspiring. Don't listen to her because her opinion doesn't matter to me. She doesn't have any bearing on us what so ever," Edward confirmed.

I nodded my head against his chest just to appease him.

"Oh Edward, don't try to cheer me up. You shouldn't be wasting any more time on me because I am a horrendous person. But since you're changing, I want to change too. I think it's past time that we got back together, officially. I love you and I've missed you."

Edward held me out at arms length and looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Thank you but can't you go up to our room right now. I have something that I want to take care of." He turned around and stomped out of the hallway, back into the cafeteria.

I stumbled up the stairs, through my tears, and finally reached my room. I walked to my bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

After I heard what Rosalie had said to Bella, I was appalled by her.

"_Who the hell does she think she is? I didn't tell her to stick her nose into my business and go off on Bella. If she really had my best interest at heart, then she would have been trying to get Bella to go back out with me, not hate me…I'll get to the bottom of this," _I stormed as I rushed over to where she sat with Jasper but now she was also joined by Emmett and Alice too.

"Who the hell do you think you are… going off on Bella like that? Where do you get off telling her that she is worthless? THIS IS MY RELATIONSHIP!! STAY OUT OF IT!!" I yelled at her. "Don't talk to me, don't even come near me. Do you understand me Rosalie?"

"I was only sticking up for you since you won't do it!" Rosalie glared at me.

"You were trying to stick up for me by destroying the one relationship that I truly cherish the most? How is that helping? It sounds to me like you are just sabotaging my chance for happiness!"

"Oh, puh-lease. Don't flatter yourself so much. I don't thin about you enough to want to sabotage anything of yours. Whatever… I'm out of here. I know when I'm not wanted," she got up and strutted out of the cafeteria.

I glanced around at everyone else at the table. "I'm sorry that you had to see that but she said some unreasonable things to Bella and I had to straighten that out. I've just been… so stressed lately," I sighed "and that just put the icing on the cake pretty much." I sat down next to Emmett and he slapped my back.

"It'll be fine. Trust me, Bella will turn around and see you the way she did not to long ago. You guy are in love and she can't ignore that fact," Emmett said comforting me.

I started to laugh, "Oh my god, I should be thanking Rosalie right now. If it wasn't for Bella and her fight, Bella probably wouldn't have told me that she want to get back together with me," I smiled. "At least one good thing came out of this."

Everyone around the table started smiling and congratulating me.

"I knew that everything would work out. I could just sense it," Alice stated. "Um… Edward… didn't you say that Bella was crying about what Rose said?"

"Yeah…?" I said confused.

"Um… maybe you should be upstairs comforting her… especially since yah'll are now dating each other again!" Alice raised one eyebrow.

I jumped up from where I was seated. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll catch you guys later." And I ran up four flights of stairs to my love. Once I reached the door, I paused. I knew what she said to me about us being together but I was scared.

"_Does she still want some space to get back into the groove of things or should I just jumped right back into our relationship and comfort her in her time of need?" _I thought nervously. I timidly knocked on the door.

"Bella, love… Can I come in?"

I heard a shuffling noise and the door cracked open. I saw the most beautiful face ever; even through the red, puffy eyes and running mascara. She backed up from the door, wordlessly, and let me in. I felt instantly relieved and I pulled her into my arms and snuggled with her on her bed… excuse me, _our_ bed.

Bella fell asleep and I stayed up, for I was contented on just watching her sleep. _"I'm so thankful that we are back together. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of us ever again," _I sighed contentedly _"Nothing can go wrong." _

* * *

**_Review. Oh and do you like the nice irony of the last sentence? Hehe _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's P.O.V**

The last week has been breathtaking. Every moment that I have spent with Bella has been amazing. It's like we were never even separated in the first place. Except… there was tension about the Thanksgiving weekend when she left, exactly one month ago, so no one mentioned it. It's like Bella clams up any time someone mentions anything about Thanksgiving or Forks.

"_Well, we'll have to talk about it sooner or later so we can totally move past our break up and move on," _I thought as I quietly got ready in the morning, not wanting to wake up Bella.

I walked down to the cafeteria to get breakfast when Rosalie came over to where I sat. I glared at her has she marched over to me. _"This better be one good apology…" _I thought warily.

"Okay, look. I was just trying to stick up for you. So… don't get bent out of shape about it… Are we cool now?" Rosalie grudgingly said.

"_Um… are you kidding me?! What was that! Was that an apology?" _I looked up at her and shook my head. "I want an apology for you being a bitch to her. I'm sick of you acting like you can do or say anything to anyone with out any repercussions. You're not better then anyone else and it's about time that you realized that. So either apologize to me for what you said or just don't talk even bother talking to me at all. Which is it?"

"That's the best apology that you're going to get from me, so take it or leave it. I was just trying to help…," Rosalie said.

I got up and threw my breakfast away without another word to her.

"_I can't believe that she actually thought she was helping me out by cussing out the person I'm in love with and who I wanted to get back together with at that time. What the hell was she thinking? Well, that's just it, she wasn't thinking." _

I walked over to the library and opened my book on Calculus III to study for my Statistically Science test that was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the last day of school before we went on Christmas vacation and I had a surprise for Bella, so I had to pass this test to put myself in a good mood for our little get-a-way vacation that I had planned for the two of us.

"_I hope that she isn't going back home for the break. I really want to spend the break with her." _I was still studying two hours later when my phone beeped, meaning that I had a text message. I flipped open my phone and it read:

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Where are you? I need to talk to you. It's very important. **

I quickly replied:

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**In the library studying for my test that's tomorrow! You're lucky that you don't have any tomorrow. Are you still in the room? I hope so because I'm headed up there right now.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

When I woke up, Edward was gone and I was relieved because I was finally going to call Jacob for the first time since I saw him over Thanksgiving break. And it was about one month since Thanksgiving. I glanced at the time on my phone before I called him and it was 12 here, so it was 9 there. I dialed and waited for an answer….

"Hey…," said Jacob's voice on the other end of the line. He sounded hesitant and slightly angry.

"Hey. Um… how is everything going?" I asked nervously.

"Good. How are you?" he said sounding very angry now. "Long time no talk, Bella. I guess you've been busy, huh?"

"Jake… I'm sorry, but you put me in a really weird position and I'm just calling you let you know that I've made my decision. And I'm sorry but I'm going to stay here… with Edward. You know that you mean a lot to me, but I don't see us being anything else then friends, best friends, but still friends. I love you but I'm _**IN**_ love with Edward. I don't regret the weekend that we had but I want you to understand that it will only be that weekend and nothing more," I said. I knew that I was crushing him with every word that I said, but I couldn't do anything about that because I wanted him to fully understand where he stood and where Edward stood.

"And, I wanted to let you know that I won't be going to Forks for the holiday break. I think I'm just going to stay at school, study and just relax." I felt horrible and when there was only silence on the other end… I went from feeling horrible to feeling atrocious in less than three seconds. "Jake… please, say something… anything."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy that you're with the creep? I'm not happy. You would be happier with me and you don't deserve someone who makes up unhappy. Bella, I love you and I only want what's best for you. I'm best for you and I want you to come home over Christmas break."

"Edward is best for me," I whispered, "and I'm definitely not coming to Forks Jacob. I think that that would be a really bad mistake and that could only lead to heartbreak for both of us if I go back."

"I hope you're making the right decision…" he said gravely.

"Jacob, I am making the right decision," I said strongly. But I was actually thinking, _"Oh, I _hope_ I'm making the right decision."_

"Well… if you think that you are, then I guess… I'll leave our relationship alone. I'll be happy with just being your friend…" he sighed.

"_Leave on a high note," _the thought popped into my head.

"I have to go… I love you Jake. And I will _never_ regret or forget the wonderful weekend we shared."

"I won't either," Jacob said, "and I love you too. Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and texted Edward that said I had something important to tell him. I quickly got out of my pajamas and into a T-shirt and jeans and sat at out computer desk… waiting for Edward.

"_It's been a month and I think it's finally time to tell him what happened. He deserves to know and I hope he forgives me…and wants to stay with me. Oh boy! I hope I didn't screw up my relationship with Edward too," _I thought.

I heard the key turn in the door and Edward appeared before me. My breath caught in my throat and I was stunned. He never failed to take my breath away. He was so beautiful, even after a couple of years of being with him.

"_He always makes my heart stop and start at the same time…Yes, I'm definitely making the right decision by choosing him! I just hope that it won't be too late after he hears what I've done to him…" _I thought morosely.

He looked and said, "So, what do you want to talk about Bella? I hope that nothing's wrong and you aren't hurt are you?

"No, I'm not hurt Edward. But… I do have something very important to tell you. And I need you to listen to me fully… all the way until the end… before you interrupt or speak. Please, it will be hard enough telling you, I don't want to have to explain my self a million times," I said to the floor. Edward pulled a chair up to mine and sat directly in front of me, touching my knees. He took my chin in his hands and pulled it up so I could look into his eyes.

"Much better. Now you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me," Edward said meaningfully into my eyes. He grabbed my hands and continued to look into my eyes when I began.

"Okay… you know how we were having soo many problems before I left for Thanksgiving weekend and we went on a break?" I looked at Edward and he only nodded. "Well, I was hurting and lonely and Jacob and I sort of… hooked up for the weekend." I felt Edward's hands tighten his grip on my hands.

"I was just… so hurt Edward. I want to feel loved, and at that time I didn't feel like I was, and so Jacob gave me that love that I was seeking for the moment. But I realize now that that is _not _what I want or need. I don't want a random hookup with a friend… I want the love of my life, _you_ Edward, to be there with me for the rest of my life. I love being with you and I will never doubt that again, I promise. But I just wanted you to know what I did, even though we were technically on a break. I think that you deserve to know and you definitely deserve a chance to choose whether or not you still want to be with me."

He continued to look into my eyes, silently. After a few minutes of just looking at me, he finally said, "Bella, I love you. And you should already know that I would always choose to be with you, no matter what. But I do need to know, will you ever go back to him? Will you leave me for him? Please, tell me honestly so I won't be heartbroken," he questioned me.

"It was just a one time thing. It will _never_ happen again, I promise." Edward leaned forward and leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Since you won't ever go back to him, I want you to know that I will never leave you. You're only human Bella; you make mistakes just like everyone else. I forgive you and I will always be here for you. I love you."

I threw my arms around him and started to weep. "You are truly phenomenal. You're a perfect boyfriend and I am soo grateful that I have your love and devotion. And I am soo sorry for hurting you. I will forever be making it up to you." Edward hugged me back and picked me up.

"It's in the past, so let's keep it there from here on out. We're moving on! So, I want you to help me study for my test tomorrow, so I can pass and we can start out vacation off to a good start. Aren't you excited? We have two weeks of no school, no family, no friends and only us and our cottage we're renting in Vermont," Edward said excitedly.

"OH MY, You rented us a cottage? I would so love to get away form here for a while. You, like, read my mind! Oh Edward, you're so wonderful. You always seem to know what's best for me…no, _us._"

* * *

The next morning was awful. I woke up at 6:45 in the morning and felt nauseous. I immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up for 20 minutes. Edward knocked on the door and asked sweetly, "Are you okay Bella? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

I told him no and said, "I think I ate bad food last night. I'll be alright but you need to get ready for your class at 8, so don't worry about me and go get ready. I hope you pass the test Hun."

While he was gone, I got off the floor and looked into the mirror.

"_I hope this isn't what I think it is. Oh, I don't want to know, but if this throwing up continues for more then three days, then I will test myself on Monday."_

* * *

**Please Review. I will write faster if you review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Enjoy : )  
Oh, and read my other story that I just started please  
It's called:_ A perfect Solution_. It's about Emmett!!_**

**_Take my poll!! It's on who is your favorite character!!_**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I groggily woke up on Saturday, the next morning and I threw up around the same time that I did yesterday. _"Oh no. God, don't let it be." _After I was done throwing up I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, looking at Edward and saw that he was still asleep, thank god, and I rushed over to my daily planner in the drawer by my computer and opened it. I saw the dates of when I had my last period and started to freak out!

"_I should have had my period over two weeks ago," _I thought frantically. _"Oh no, I'm late. Please, don't let this happen to me… I guess I'm being punished for betraying Edward. But I only had sex a couple of times with Jacob though. Argh" _I heard my mother's voice say, _"…once is enough to get pregnant." _I was being utterly stupid. I knew that if I had sex, even once, that I had a possibility to get pregnant but I wasn't thinking at all. All the times, not many mind you, that I had sex with Edward, he has always used protection! God, Jacob was not responsible!! _"Ha-ha… well, I wasn't necessarily being all that responsible either," _I thought.

I started to laugh and soon it was a hysterical laugh. I couldn't stop either! I was so out of my mind for a few moments that I lost all control of myself. I doubled over and as quickly as my laughs came, they left and in their place came tears. Great, big, crocodile tears!

I had no clue what I was going to do. It was almost perfectly clear that I was pregnant. But it could still be a fluke, I thought for a split second! So I decided to just not think about it until Monday. But that was hard to do when the next morning, Sunday, I was throwing up again. And I was not as lucky as yesterday, to have Edward still asleep when I was throwing up. He ran over to the door and opened it.

"_No, I forgot to lock the door," _I thought dizzily from the floor. Edward kneeled down by me and held my hair back from my face. "Thank you, but you shouldn't be in here. It's gross to watch someone throw up," I faintly said. I knew that I have briefly stopped throwing up, but I would continue in a few more moments, like I had the previous two days.

"Bella, I only want to help and it's not gross to care for the one you love. I promised you that I would always be there for you and here I am!" Edward said patiently. He had a cold, damp cloth in his hands and he held it to my forehead. It helped, a lot. It felt wonderful and I was happy for the brief comfort because I suddenly felt the need to throw up again and so I leaned over the toilet and my stomach rolled over.

While I was throwing up, I started to cry. Edward was rubbing my back and it was so comforting that I felt devastated. He knew that I slept with Jacob and he forgave me, even though he shouldn't have, and he is going to find out soon that I was now carrying his child too. _"A cherry on top of the cake!"_

Edward was pretty shocked and hurt when I told him that I had slept with Jacob but that was nothing compared to what I was going to have to tell him in the next couple of weeks._ "And he is definitely not going to stay with me," _and so I cried, cried my heart out and Edward was comforting me. He had no ideal that was crying over losing him; he thought I was in pain! Humph… poor Edward, he had such a difficult thing coming at him, and soon, and he didn't even realize it.

"_I truly am a horrible person. I should be shot for what I am doing to the greatest man on Earth!" _

I finally stopped throwing up and waited for a few minutes, sitting on the tiled floor before I attempted getting up. Once I did, I regretted it immediately. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, like I was about to pass out or something. But I acted like nothing was wrong in front of Edward and set about my business. And the first business I needed to attend to was brushing my teeth. I let Edward help me while I was throwing up but I wasn't about to let him smell my breath. GROSS!

Brushing my teeth was exhausting. I just kept on feeling worse and worse while brushing my teeth and finally I was done. But I couldn't hide my dizziness any longer from Edward. My knees buckled and I prepared myself for the impact with the ground that was sure to come. But it didn't, Edward caught me and held on to me from behind. Once I was stable, he knocked my knees out from underneath me and carried me to our bed. He very carefully laid me down. I closed my eyes and felt the bed tilt, and I knew that Edward was going to cuddle with me. I was happy.

But that was soon gone because I thought; again, about how he would surely leave me if he found out I was pregnant with Jacob's child. I must have been giving off a bad vibe because Edward said, "Everything will turn out all right. Trust me Bella. Things may seem bad now but they will get better. You need to have faith." It seemed like he already knew that I was pregnant, but that was impossible. How could he possibly know when I just realized it myself yesterday? _"I am just paranoid," _I thought.

We were then silence for almost half an hour, and I almost was completely asleep when I heard Edward's voice. What he said made me quickly look up at him in utter disbelief.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I am not stupid. I knew what was going on with her and I knew perfectly well what she was crying about. I chose to ignore my awful thoughts about the bastard who got her pregnant. I chose to stay with her and help her as much as I could because I knew that she had a lot to deal with and she didn't need her boyfriend leaving her as another weight on her shoulders. So, I held her hair while she sobbed and got sick in the toilet.

"You'll be alright in a little bit Bella," I said soothingly. When she was finally all done, she brushed her teeth and she looked awful. When pushed away from the counter and she started to sway. I grabbed her from behind. I picked her up and carried her over to our bed. I gently laid her down and lay down next to her. I snuggled up close to her and tucked her head in the crook of the arm and shoulder.

"Everything will turn out all right. Trust me Bella. Things may seem bad now, but they will get better. You need to have faith," I said. I knew that should be confused. She thought that I thought that she was just sick. But I was hoping that she might realize that I do know about what is going on and that I am telling her to have faith in me that I would stay with her. I would always be there for her, no matter what.

We have been through so much and I wouldn't let anything in the world get in the way of our beautiful relationship.

I was laying there thinking and I knew that Bella was asleep either. We were just lying in each other's embrace, completely content. I knew I had to break the silence and I almost regretted ruining the moment before I even did it, but I knew I had to do. I couldn't let her keep on thinking that I didn't know, that would be deceitful and I am certainly not that, I can assure you on that note.

So when I finally got up the nerve to say what I knew I should, I drew in a breath and said, "We should go to the doctor's tomorrow to get you tested, just to make sure."

She picked her head up off my chest in a flash and looked deep into my eyes. "Y-You know?" She stuttered.

I kissed her forehead and a response and firmly put her head back to my chest. "Let's get some rest Bella. I don't want you to get sick again and you need all the rest that you can get." My heart was beating furiously fast. I didn't know if that was the right thing to do, to let her know what I know, but I just wanted the moment over because I could tell that it was causing Bella pain. She body had gone stiff and I could tell that she was shocked and she was acting like a deer in headlights. She had no clue on what do to since I knew.

"You need rest for the airplane ride we have to Vermont on Tuesday. I know we were supposed to go tomorrow but I think the doctors are more important and so we can leave a day later." She started to relax; I kissed her forehead again and whispered, "I love you."

One tear trickled down her cheek and then she feel asleep with in seconds. She was drained, physically and emotionally. Everything from the last month, over a month actually, has been too much for her. I didn't want to wake her up by getting up, so I wrestled my phone out of my pants pocket and speed dialed Alice.

She picked up after two rings and I said, "Bella's sick. She has been throwing up the last couple of mornings and now she is asleep, and I don't want to wake her up. So, I need you to bring up from breakfast for me. Well, make it enough for two."

Alice said, "Sure." And she didn't ask any questions. And that was exactly why I called her and not anyone else. She would expect an explanation for running to get us food this early in the morning but she wouldn't ask any more questions about my explanation. She was an awesome sister and I was grateful to have her.

"Thank you," I choked out. I can't believe I started to tear up!

"No problem Edward. If there is anything else you need, you just call me up. I'll be at the door in 20 minutes with food. I'll bring it to the room, so don't you worry. I love you brother," Alice said quietly.

I hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was being gently shook away by Alice. "Your food is here and I don't want it to get cold so eat it now." Alice looked over to Bella and gave a watery, forced smile. She patted my shoulder and said, "I hope everything works out all right for you Edward. I don't want to see her crush your heart again. You were completely miserable the month that you guys weren't together…" She shook her head and walked out of our dorm room without looking back.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. _"Everything will turn out just fine Alice. I am going to marry this girl and take care of her child like it was my own."_

* * *

**_I love the reviews! Keep them coming!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_It's kind of short chapter but i wanted to end it like i did.  
I hope you enjoy it though._**

**_I plan on only a couple more chapters!_**

**_The Ending is still up in the air so tell me what you want to see!_**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Last Monday I went to the doctors with Edward and took a pregnancy test… I'm positive. I'm pregnant. That whole day was pretty horrible. Once I found out, I couldn't stop crying and Edward, being the most fantastic guy ever, just kept on hugging me and comforting me. Yeah, he was mad and hurt, but he told me that he would help me raise the child like it was his own, since I'm not going to give my baby up for adoption or get an abortion.

But on Tuesday, Edward and I went on our vacation to Vermont like we planned. But I couldn't do anything like skiing or snowboarding because Edward was being his usual over-protective self. He was even more so since he found out about the baby. But who could blame him?

But we came back yesterday morning and I have been moping around since they.

"_But I have a good reason too!" _I argued to myself. _"If Edward doesn't like that I'm moping around, then too bad."_

"Bella love, come on, were going down to the cafeteria to eat lunch with the gang," Edward said to me. He came over to the bed I was lying on and pulled the blanket away from me.

"You need to get up and get some fresh air."

I gave in. What else could I do?

Edward and I met up with the others at the table and they were silent for a change. They all knew. Edward told them.

I looked at no one and just sat down. I was feeling horribly awkward and alone. Edward, sensing my discomfort, put his arm around my shoulder and held me close.

"_At least he is trying to help," _I thought despondently. I looked up at Edward and begged with my eyes for him not to leave me alone with his family.

Since he usually got both of our meals, he said, "Bella lets go get our food."

Everyone looked over at us because they all knew that Edward was trying to save me from being alone with them. But I didn't care; I just wanted to be surrounded by Edward's love and comfort.

When we got back with our food I got courage and looked at the people around us.

Rosalie was openly hostile towards me and she was making the rudest face. Emmett and Jasper were just looking at each other like. Alice, the one whose opinion matters to me, just looked disappointed. And that was the hardest one to take, the disappointment.

Finally, the lunch ended and so did the awkwardness. Edward steered me out the front doors and into the parking lot. He looked serious when he looked at me.

"It's time that you told your parents. They need to know. You're a month and a half pregnant. And you need to tell them that it is Jacob's child, not mine. And I'm putting my foot down on this because it will be better to tell them early on rather then later on," Edward stated.

"You need some privacy and I think that you should call them out here where no other person is and my family isn't around. Okay?" He didn't wait for my answer because he already had my phone in hand and he started to dial.

"No wait!" I yelled while trying to grab my phone from him. "How should I tell them Edward? Oh my god, I can't do it. I can't. They'll kill me for sure." I was petrified of their reaction because I knew that they would not be mad at me, they would be disappointed in me. And that is the worse thing that someone can feel for another person.

"Isabella Swan. I will be right next to you when you tell them." He gave me that famous crooked smile of his and flip my phone open again and first dialed Charlie's number. This time I didn't try to stop him. I knew I had to do it.

I put the phone to my ear and I heard the phone ringing.

_**Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

On the fourth ring, Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey dad, it's me. How is everything going?" I asked formally.

I could feel the questions forming in his head. "Um… everything is going good Bella. But everyone misses you since you left. When will you be visiting again?" he questioned.

"I don't think I will be visiting for a while." I stalled and Edward looked pointedly at me.

"Dad," I started, "I have something really important to tell you. You know how I was on a break with Edward when I came home on Thanksgiving break? Well, Jacob and me, well… we took our friendship to another level, you can say. And well, I just found out that I'm… I'm… pregnant," I whispered the last word.

The other line was dead silent. _"Did he hang up on me?"_

"Dad? Dad, are you still there?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he said.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I started to cry. "I didn't mean for it to happen… it just happened. I wish I could change what happened but I can't. And I'm soo sorry."

"Bella don't cry. I know that you didn't mean for it to happen… what are you going to do with the baby? You are really young Bella. Why don't you come home and we can discuss it face to face."

"Dad, no I'm not coming home and I've already decided what I'm going to do with the baby. I'm going to keep it and Edward is going to help me raise the baby. I have to go now. Bye" I said quickly as I hung up the phone.

I breathed a sigh a relief.

"You got the easy one out of the way, now it's time to call your mom," Edward said gently.

I dialed her number and my mom answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey baby! How's college life going?" she said excitedly.

"Good mom. Um… how are you and Phil doing?" I asked.

She went into a huge story about how Phil was doing at his last game and it dragged on for a few minutes. She realized that I wasn't being excited for her and so she immediately picked up that I was feeling bad.

"What's wrong honey? Don't you like college? Is it to hard? Or are you and Edward having troubles?"

I didn't want to beat around the bush with my mom about the situation like I did with Charlie so I decided to just get it done fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"I'm pregnant mom," I said.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN ISABELLA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! WHO'S THE FATHER?" She screamed at me.

"I don't know mom," I sobbed, "Jacob is the father but Edward and I are going to raise the baby."

"How far along are you?" She said dangerously calm.

"I'm a month and a half pregnant."

"Well then, there is still time to fix this mistake then," she chuckled. "You're just to young to have a baby and you have no clue on how much time and effort children our."

"_How could she think that? And laugh while saying it?" _I thought.

"No mom," I stood my ground, "I'm keeping this baby and that's final. We will figure out all the details as we go along… but we are keeping my baby!"

I hung up the phone and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella you did really well. I'm so proud of you love!" Edward embraced me. He helped me up to our room where I slept for a couple of hours.

In my dreams, I kept on seeing my mom yelling at me and she was stealing my baby. My dad was in the background but he was just standing there with his arms crossed. He wasn't agreeing with my mom or me. My mom reached out for me and I was jolted awake.

"Bella wake up, it's 9 and I want you to eat something before you sleep for the whole night," said Edward.

I got dressed and Edward took me out to eat at a quaint restaurant about 20 minutes away from their dorm.

During dinner Edward spoke up and said, "Bella, I'm very proud of what you did today. But don't you think that you have to call someone else and let them know?"

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to hurt him any more then I already have. He is in love with me and he will expect us to get back together since I'm pregnant. I don't want that and I don't know if I could tell him no for once and for all. I thought I already did it, but I guess not," I said wearily.

"Then you will just have to hold your own ground to make him understand that you will have his baby and that we will raise it. But I do think it would beneficial for both the baby and him, for him to be in the baby's life," Edward grabbed my hand.

"I'll call him… tonight," I said tiresomely.

Later on that night, I debated on when to call Jacob. I kept on dialing and then hanging up the phone. I was extremely nervous about what his reaction would be. Would he be ecstatic? Depressed? Pissed off? I had no clue and there was only one way to find out and that was to call him.

So I did.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jacob said suspiciously.

"Jake, I have something really important to tell you."

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Then the phone went silent… dead silent.

* * *

**_Review! Review! Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you guys for waiting, and I hope you like this.  
_****_I sort of rushed the time line as you will notice  
when you read, but just bare with me please.  
I didn't want to go through the day-by-day boring stuff lol. _**

**_Oh, this editing thing is being stupid so the names  
at the bottom of the page are right next to each other  
Sorry, but I'm letting you know that i've tried everything  
to fix it!! but i can't. SORRY!!_**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I'm happy for you," Jacob hesitated, "I hope you and Edward are happy."

"Jake… it's not Edward's baby… it's yours," I stated quietly.

Jacob's breath caught because I could hear his slight intake of breath. "I'm guessing that since you're telling me from across the country instead of on my doorstep that you're going to stay with Edward?" He sounded like he was wounded.

"Yes." My answer was definite. I was absolutely not going to change that for _anything. _

"Bella, are you keeping the baby?" He suddenly sounded hopeful.

"_He better now think that just because I'm keeping his child that he is getting another opportunity to snatch me away from Edward," _I thought wearily.

"Yes, I'm keeping the child. But I am not going to move back home… so Edward and I will raise him… or her," I said.

"So you're calling me to tell me that I'm having a baby with you but I can't see it because you and some other guy are going to raise it… without even discussing it with me? Are you crazy Isabella?" Jacob stated.

"I'm not saying that you are not going to be able to see the baby… because I want you to be in the baby's life. But I don't want to move back home and I think that it's my decision on where the baby stays since we're not together, not _your_ decision Jacob," I told him sternly.

I sighed because I knew exactly what he was saying and where he was coming from but I didn't agree with him. I believe that it's the woman choice on where the baby stays if she is the one to carry the baby and if she will have a healthy environment for the baby, which I have with Edward.

"Jacob, I will be back in Forks every holiday that I can so you can see the baby and you can pick the baby up anytime that you want. I am _not_" I empathized strongly, "going to cut you out of our child's life. I **need** you to be there for him… or her. You're the father, no matter who raises it and the child will know that without a doubt. I will never push you out of the picture on purpose Jake. I love you to much to do that to you," I finished sincerely.

"You don't love me enough to give our child a stable home with both parents though," he sighed dejectedly.

"_I hate that I'm hurting _again_" _I thought.

So I made a snap decision and said, "Jacob, I'll come and stay in Forks a couple of weeks before I give birth, so I can have you there when I give birth to our baby. Would you like that?"

"Thank you Bella. You have no clue how much that would mean to me to be there for our baby. Thank you!"

We spoke pleasantly for a few more moments then we said our goodbyes. The conversation didn't go as bad as I thought it would. But, compared to my mother's phone call, the phone call with Jacob was a piece of cake. So, I went to my bed content, for I surely wasn't happy, but I was content with the moment.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

The next morning, Bella came to my room and knocked lightly. I was already up and waiting so I jumped up quickly and answered the door.

An angel in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt was at my door. I immediately took her in my arms and shut the door.

"How are you feeling love?" I questioned.

"I did it. I called Jacob and let him know about the baby last night," She said in pain.

It pained my heart so much to know that she was going through so much pain and going to go through a lot more as time goes along and there was hardly anything I could do at all.

"_That's where I'm wrong. I can keep on encouraging her and helping her with as much as I can to make this as easy as I can…I can be there for her because that it a lot more then what a lot of women get when they are a single parent," _I thought cheerfully to myself.

"How did he take it?" I asked

"Not good. But he'll be okay. He wants me to come back to forks to be with him and we can be a proper, stable family. But I told him no. But I did tell him that he will be ale to see the baby at every holiday and anytime in between," she sighed. "Oh and Edward, would you mind if I had the baby in Forks? That would be easier for everyone since my father and Jake live there. And Renee knows where it is. I just thought it would be easier… I hope you don't mind," She said while looking up at me from my arms with her great, big, brown eyes.

"_It'll really just be easier for Jacob Black,"_ I thought truthfully.

"That would be perfect Bella."

A couple of weeks later, after winter break, I walked in the cafeteria in the morning. Bella texted me saying that she wanted to meet me for breakfast. I spotted Bella waiting for me at a table alone. As I walked up to her, I saw Alice start to walk up to her. I stopped and watched to see what would happen.

Alice walked to the table and said, "Hey Bella. How is everything been lately?"

"Still pregnant," Bella said with a bit of an attitude. I knew that she was really hurt that Alice had stopped talking to her for a while but I also knew what Alice was feeling. We spoke numerous nights about the pregnancy and she feels that I have been wronged but I have helped her to see that it will all work out.

"That's what Edward tells me. But how are you doing personally?" Alice looked at the chair across Bella and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

Bella looked up at her former best friend and her eyes started to water. I had a natural instinct to go over to her and comfort her but I physically yanked myself back form doing just that because Alice paused half way from sitting down and immediately grabbed Bella in a hug.

They were both instantly crying and Bella was talking about everything; the way she has been feeling emotionally and physically down to all the things that she has already bought the baby.

"_Okay, its been a few minutes and they both look semi-calmed down so I think it's okay for me to go over there now," _I thought as I once again started on my way to Bella.

Once I reached Bella, I leaned down to kiss her forehead. She and my sister were talking like they haven't been mad at each other the last few weeks. They were finally back to normal, so I knew that it was only time before Jasper and Emmett came back to being friends with Bella too.

And I was right because by the end of the week, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were all sitting down in my room eating popcorn and watching TV together. The room was loud as usual because of Emmett and Jasper and Bella was looking radiant. She looked so happy.

At the beginning of June, Alice called Bella (who was sleeping in my bed, so she woke me up too) to tell her about this awesome name that she thought up for the baby if it was a girl.

"This better be a really spectacular name for her to be calling at 2:30 in the morning," I rubbed my forehead.

Bella was on the phone and after she said the name she repeated it out loud for my benefit;

_**Zandra Alice Cullen**_

Bella wrinkled her forehead at the name and politely said, "Um… I don't know Alice. I was thinking of something a little more… non-unique?" She guessed at a word.

I laughed out loud.

"_Zandra Alice? OH MY—I would never name my poor baby girl that," _I laughed.

Bella suddenly got really excited and started to jump up and down, "Oh Alice, come over here so we can go over baby names!!"

"Oh no," I sighed jokingly. "Come here Bella. I got the baby book right here." She sat down on the bed next to me and I put my arm around her.

Five seconds later, Alice walked in our door and they started to get down to business. Every time Alice got to a name that she liked, she started squealing. But Bella and I nixed most of the names she liked because they were to 'out there'.

"Alice… Bella and I are looking for an older, respectable name. Not a name that was made last week by people just throwing random letters together," I looked into her eyes to make her see that I was serious.

Alice sighed dramatically, "You guys are such party poopers! You want a girl or boy with the same name as everyone else and that is soooo BO-RING!" She exclaimed.

We looked page after page of all these names and just went down the list and saying 'yay' or 'nay'. Half way through, I started to think about Jacob.

"Bella, do you think that maybe we should include Jacob in the decision of naming the baby?" I asked gently.

Alice got quiet and looked away, trying to give us as much privacy as possible with out her leaving and being obvious. Plus, the whole situation was still a little weird between everyone, even though Bella is 6 months pregnant.

Bella said, "Yes, but not in the beginning. You and I will end up narrowing it down to our favorite couple of picks and then we will ask his opinion. But I'm the mom! I get the final decision," She laughed.

Alice cheered and said, "Right on! Fight for our women rights!"

So Bella, Alice and I came up with a rough draft for baby boy and girl first names, the middle name would be named after the god-parent (which we still needed to discuss);

**Boy names Girl names**

**1. Aidan 1. Abigail**

**2. Benjamin 2. Chasity**

**3. Blake 3. Daisy **

**4. Cedric 4. Erin**

**5. Christian 5. Iris**

**6. Gabriel 6. Lily**

**7. Hayden 7. Skye**

**8. Nash 8. Valentina**

**9. Valentine 9. Violet**

**10. Winston 10. Willow**

* * *

****

_I will have a poll up so you can vote for your favorite name!  
(Since I haven't decided on the name or sex yet!)  
The top 2 boy & top 2 girl names will be in the next chapter!_

_  
Review!_


End file.
